


Bites and Axes

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, M/M, POV Third Person, Supernatural Elements, Zombies, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a virus spreads through North America, nearly 2/3 of the human race are wiped out or infected. Two boys travel far from home, keeping to themselves and fighting off whatever comes in their way.<br/>As Jean and Marco travel more, the danger of their world slowly closes in on them and the more they begin to learn they are not alone.<br/>The closer they are to peace, one of them can't help but feel a feeling of dread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bites and Axes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any sort of fan fiction anywhere on the internet, but it's not my first time posting a story to the internet. I'm nervous for this, especially since I haven't written anything for pleasure since middle school. Please be kind and notify me if there's an error. That's embarrassing.  
> Love,  
> GrimHeaperr.

"Dammit!"  
  
Jean threw himself against the door, the decaying wood budging slightly against the lock. Marco looked behind him, making sure they lost track of the _thing_ that was chasing them.After Jean threw himself against the door for the third time, he didn't hesitate to hack at the wood with the axe he carried, roughly destroying the door and stepping inside, his boots crunching the chips as he entered the dark home, snagging his jacket on the fresh edges and tearing the fabric. Jean ignored it and walked carefully into the home, listening.  
  
"Food cans, lighters, flashlights and…." Jean mumbled quietly, slipping his axe back onto his belt.  
  
"Clothes." Marco finished, ducking under the ragged hole and stepping through the door. Jean had already made his way toward the kitchen, creeping around the corner quietly – just in case. Marco set off toward the hallway, where to his dismay, each door was closed. He sighed, lightly stepping and pressing his ear against the first door on the left, listening to any sign of movement.  
  
The two have been traveling on foot for three years in this hellhole they call a country. It's been three years since either of them saw any of their friends or family. It's been three years since they had to kill their friends and family. Three years since the epidemic began. A wild virus strain from the depth of New York rose from a single rat bite. Patient Zero soon turned deadly after a few hours, the disease rotting the human body and attacking the brain. It was wide panic as people fled, the disease spreading further. Who knows how many Uninfected are left. Who knows how many "zombies" there are. Everyone that was left quickly needed to learn one thing only: how to survive.  
  
Jean shoved non-expired food cans into his backpack. It was a good thing the two traveled to where the virus recently hit – most of the food hadn't expired yet and the incepted were nowhere in sight. He looked through drawers around the kitchen, grabbing four spoons and a can opener. He found some matches and a carton of cigarettes which he shoved into his tattered jeans. Jean looked through the home for any valuables he could sell, or a flashlight.  
  
Marco opened the first room, revealing a disastrous mess. Pink paint peeled from some parts of the wall, a crib was knocked over and a variety of girl toys covered the floor. Dried blood was on almost everything, but not a body in sight. Marco continued his way to the closet, opening it only to find a dresser. He looked through it, grabbing a few girl clothes and a pair of baby sneakers. Somehow, the two always come across survivors and sometimes, they have a child.  
  
Marco left that room toward the last door on the left side, opening it to reveal an office. Books and papers covered the desk and floor, a fallen bookshelf collecting dust. On the far side to the right, a closet door was open with a mirror hanging from it. Marco stepped on and over the mess and went to grab what he could... and he found it: men's coats. He felt the material; leather, wool, cotton, polyester, weather proof. Marco pulled out the weather proof coat, it being a men's black pea coat. Marco then grabbed the leather one, it too being black.  
  
"You in here?" Marco heard Jean’s voice from the doorway. Marco leaned out of the closet, tossing the leather jacket to Jean, who caught it without missing a beat. He rubbed his fingers over the leather – smooth to the touch. "No way," Jean inspected it, rubbing his bandage hands over the material, going through the pockets and zipping it up and down. His backpack made a small clatter as he dropped it, quickly trying on the coat. It was a bit bigger than his size – just like he liked it. "You're amazing Marco," he commented, inspecting the sleeves and torso.  
  
"I know." Marco replied, smiling as he made his way to the doorway. He dragged his hand across Jean's chest before making it to the final door. Marco leaned in closely, with Jean watching. Marco heard the inner workings of his ears, but other than that, they were good. Marco twisted the knob to find the master bedroom revealing a bed, vanity and a closed closet all untouched. Not a single speck of dust – or better yet, blood – showing any signs of life. Marco took a hesitant step in, keeping his left hand on his holster. Jean kept a hand on his axe for safe measures.  
  
A floorboard creaked under Marco's feet, nearly scaring the two of them to death. Jean followed closely behind Marco, the two scavenging for changes of socks and underwear, and to their luck, finding packs of both those things. Marco shoved them into his bag, zipping up the fat backpack and letting it drop onto the floor. Marco sat on the bed, sinking into the mattress and laid down, sighing. Jean turned away from fixing his red beanie in the mirror to look at Marco. His dark green hoodie rode up when he stretched out, showing off his freckles that splattered across his stomach.

“It’s been so long since I’ve laid on a mattress.” Marco sighed again, letting his eyes close and basking in the comfort of the mattress. Jean slipped his backpack off and plopped down next to Marco, groaning at how comfortable the mattress is. The two laid next to each other in silence, nearly drifting to sleep. The boys enjoyed the peace, and in those moments, everything was alright. It was just the two of them, breathing.

  


As Marco started walking down the sidewalk as Jean took out the red spray can he had in the drink holder of his back pack and marked the entryway of the home with a small “X” covering the peephole. The two agreed they would mark homes they looted, just in case they were ever to come back the way they came. After that, the two continued forward, the blazing fire that painted the sky washing out to a dark blue, then an ominous purple.  
  
They both knew they had to stop soon before their world became black...but where would they stop? On alert, Jean and Marco looked around, the houses showing no light, no life. The streetlights flickered in the neighborhood, lighting the street in a pale glow. Swallowing their fear, the two continued on, going through ways they can stay awake for the nine hours of darkness.  
  
"All nighter?" Marco said, sighing with a tired smile.  
  
Jean shifted his axe from his left hand to his right, absentmindedly running his thumb over the smooth surface. "Looks like it.” The two boys shared the same thought; that they could’ve stayed the night at the house they raided. They sighed together.  
  
After a while, Marco stopped walking. He could hear the faint whispers the wind carried. Slowly, Marco pulled out one of his guns, quickly spinning around to face behind him. Gun pointed, he shouted, "Whoever you are, come out." Jean walked up behind him, axe ready to swing. Jean peered in the darkness and sure enough, he could see the faint outline of a body.  
  
With a firm voice, Marco demanded the person to come out again.  
  
The two waited in eerie silence. The more they waited, the closer Marco’s finger got closer to the trigger.  
  
"Don't shoot."  
  
They heard light footsteps, the voice stepping out of the dark and into the beam of the streetlight.  
  
A slender boy around five feet held his hands up in surrender. His collared shirt and jeans had small splats of dried blood. His hair was blonde and bowl shaped, his bangs reaching just above his eyes.  
  
"Who're you?" Jean asked, a hidden threat in his voice.  
  
The boy swallowed. "Armin Arlert, age 18." Armin showed no signs of threat. Marco hesitantly put his gun down, but still had it ready to fire. Jean was still ready to swing, just in case.  
  
"Marco Bodt, 19."  
  
"Jean Kirschtein, 18."  
  
Armin sighed, putting his hands down and offering them a friendly smile. "If you guys are looking for a place to sleep, I can offer you shelter… My group has water."  
  
Water?  
  
Marco and Jean felt the burn in their throats. The two haven't drank water in a few days, and even then, it was water from a questionable river. At the mention of it, their bodies became sluggish. The two came to a silent agreement; Marco putting his gun back in its holster and Jean let his axe rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Good." Armin seemed relieved. "Follow me." Armin walked past them in a strut. The two followed him as he walked, and they noticed a slingshot poking out of his back pocket. The two exchanged amused glances as the street turned to grass.  
  
Marco looked around and through the forest, making sure they weren't going to be ambushed. Jean looked directly at the back on the blonde boy's head, his stare causing Armin to shift uncomfortably.  
  
Armin lead the two boys to the hideout, following the scratches on the trees to the hidden cabin. When the cabin was in sight, Armin let his eyes shift to the side, watching Marco and Jean silently converse. Armin could hear faint ideas from Jean's mouth, different scenarios and escape plans.  
  
"Good," Armin thought. "They don't trust me whole heartedly." If they did, Armin wouldn't consider them helpful.  
  
The three stopped in front of the cabin, Armin knocking once, waiting a few moments, and then knocking four more times. The boys heard the door unlock and it creak open. Jean and Marco exchanged nervous glances. We they entered the cabin and the door was shut, a new voice spoke up.  
  
"Who're they Armin?" A male voice asked.  
  
"They're like us. I offered them a place to stay for the night." Armin stated.  
  
The voice walked out into the moonlight that was seeping through a crack. Jean and Marco could feel his dangerous aura, with green eyes glinting in the moonlight. The boy had short black hair and tan skin. He was followed by a girl with short black hair and a scar on the right side of her face. They both were in wrinkled, tattered clothing. The only thing that stuck out to Jean and Marco was that the girl was wearing a red scarf around her neck.  
  
In a friendly tone, Marco spoke up first. "I'm Marco, and this is my friend Jean." Marco smiled at them, but Jean was still eyeing the new people up. Marco extended his hand for a handshake, which the guy took. He smiled at Marco.  
  
"Nice to meet you Marco. I'm Eren." Eren said in a cheery tone. Marco shook hands with the girl when Jean took Eren's hand in a rough handshake.  
  
"I'm Mikasa." She introduced herself, her voice in a soft undertone. Mikasa piqued Jean's interest for a brief moment.  
  
"So does this mean we get a place for the night?" Marco laughed sheepishly. It was quiet for a moment and just before the silence turned awkward, Eren laughed and patted Marco roughly on the shoulder. Jean glared.  
  
"Of course, follow me."  
  
Eren lead his little group down the hallway and into an empty room.  
  
"Watch this." Armin whispered in Jean's ear, smiling.  
  
The boys watched as Eren stopped in the middle of the room, using his foot to dig into the floorboard and lifting it up, a warm glow emitting from the opening.  
  
"Impressive." Jean whispered to Marco, who just nodded in response.  
  
"Watch your step!" Eren said before jumping down into the hole. Mikasa followed suit. Marco and Jean looked at each other skeptically. Jean was the first one to go down, handing his axe to Marco before going down feet first. When Jean felt the warmth of the hidden room, and the smell of....chicken? he looked up, watching Marco slide onto the edge. He handed Jean his axe before jumping down. Jean helped Armin down, holding him up to close the hidden door. After that, the boys looked around. Jean and Marco looked around in the space they jumped into - nothing really worth mentioning. Eren and Mikasa were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Follow me guys."  
  
Armin led them out of the room and down a corridor. They could hear people chatting as they got closer, the smell of soup making their stomachs growl. Armin chuckled to himself when he entered the separate room first.  
  
"Alright guys, here they are," Eren started, smiling real big. Marco and Jean were surprised to see how many people were down here. Besides the five of them, there were also four other people. “The one wearing the red beanie is Jean," Embarrassed, Jean waved awkwardly as the new people looked at both of them. "And the guy is Marco." Marco had a slight blush on his freckled cheeks when he smiled.  
  
Jean and Marco kept to themselves the whole night, taking in the new people they encountered. They all had tattered clothes and some had scars, some even had their weapons-of-choice near them. The duo decided that they were safe amongst the groups stories and laughs. Marco found himself in a conversation with a bulky guy named Reiner and a taller one named Bertholdt while Jean dove into a conversation about the Strain with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. The boys got to know everyone in the small group including Sasha and Connie, enjoying a bottle of water and a bowl of warm soup Sasha had made in an old pot. The boys learned a lot from the new people. The warm feeling of a family emitted from the group, their fears and dreams nearly matching their own.  
  
Later, when the chatter turned to whispers and the candles burned out, Jean fell asleep on Marco's shoulder. With some new friends, they start a new day tomorrow.

 


End file.
